C
Cab-Can Cableman (Master's Unnamed Supervillain Army).png|'Cableman' CachirSuper_MalonElph2.gif|'Cachir' Caduceus (Hero Cruz).png|'Caduceus (Hero Cruz)' Cain2.gif|'Cain' Calamity-King_Rat.gif|'Calamity King' CalciumCJE2.gif|Calcium MAT_Calcu-Lad_LSH39_rr.gif|Calcu-Lad Calculator.gif|Calculator Calender_Girl_1.gif|Calendar Girl calendar_man.gif|Calendar Man CalorianCJE2.gif|Calorian CalorieQueen1-JR.gif|'Calorie Queen' Camazotz10.png|'Camazotz' cameron-chase.gif|'Cameron Chase' Canary rr.gif|Canary Cancero (slave of the Master).png|Cancero Candle_Burning_At_Both_Ends_DP_68_B2.gif|Candle Burning At Both End Candle_Maker_Animation_BB_thumb.gif|Candlemaker Candyman2.gif|Candyman Cannoneer_Bravethebold77_BB2.gif|'Cannoneer' Fp canterbury cricket rar.gif|'Canterbury Cricket' Captain Captain_Atom_Charlton_Comics_2_RT.gif|Captain Atom (Earth-Four) Nathanial Adam-E4-Elph.gif|Captain Atom (Earth-4) Captain_AtomRed_SonElph2.gif|Captain Atom (Earth-30 Red Son) cap_atom_02_rar.gif|Captain Atom New Earth Captain_Atom-KC-Elph.gif|Captain Atom (Kingdom Come) Captain Baktra (Kamil Baktra).png|Captain Baktra (Kamil Baktra) Captain_Betta_Superboy_and_the_Ravers_11_RT.gif|Captain Betta captain_boomerang.gif|'Captain Boomerang' Captain Boomerang (Hell to Pay).png|'Captain Boomerang (Hell to Pay)' Captain Boomerang 2 athenaeum.gif|'Captain Boomerang II' Captain_CalamityTeentitans51_RT_psd2.gif|Captain Calamity Captain CarrotBJC.gif|'Captain Carrot' Captai12.gif|'Captain Carrot' Captain_Cold2.gif|'Captain Cold' captaincometjp2.gif|'Captain Comet' captaincomet-kc.gif|'Captain Comet (Kingdom Come)' Tangent capcom2 ttah.png|'Captain Comet' Captain Comet new52 LRJ .png|'Captain Comet (New 52)' Captain_Compass_.gif|'Captain Compass' captaindemo.gif|'Captain Demo' Captain_Desmo2.gif|Captain Desmo Captain Elastic (Hero Cruz).png|Captain Elastic (Hero Cruz) Captain_Electron_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_479_RT.gif|Captain Electron Captain_Fear_Ath2212.gif|Captain Fear Captain_Frake-_Rat.gif|Captain Frake captaingrimi.gif|'Captain Grim' Captain_Kiss_DP_v2_48_BB2.gif|'Captain Kiss' Captain Leatherwing.png|'Captain Leatherwing' Captain_MarvelBillyBatsonRoss2.gif|Captain Marvel Captain_Marvel-freeman001_ABEL_.gif|'Captain Marvel (Fred Freeman)' Yj captain marvel by green antern47-d6wtjbt.png|'Captain Marvel (Earth-16)' Captain_Marvel-KC-Elph.gif|'Captain Marvel (Kingdom Come)' CaptainMarvel-Earth5-Elph zpsn5jbq9dk.gif|'Captain Marvel (Earth-5)' CaptainMarvel-EWF-Elph.gif|'Captain Marvel (Earth-1098)' BATMEN CaptainMarvel zps36a742da.gif|'Captain Marvel (The Brave and the Bold)' Captain_Marvel_Jr-E5-Elph.gif|'Captain Marvel Jr' CMJ5.gif|'Captain Marvel Jr (Kingdom Come)' CaptainMarvelJr-Earth5-Elph zpsiyq6r5bc.gif|'Captain Marvel Jr (Earth-5)' Captain MetropolisBJC.gif|'Captain Metropolis' captainmurder.gif|'Captain Murder' captain_nazi.gif|Captain Nazi (Pre-Crisis) captain-nazi_zan_.gif|'Captain Nazi (Post-Crisis)' Fp captain nazi rar.gif|'Captain Nazi (Flashpoint)' Captain_NoahCJE2.gif|'Captain Noah' Captain rayo by mikesterman3000-db35iu3.png|'Captain Rayo' Captain Rip Carter_Ath221.gif|'Captain Rip Carter' Captain Saturn (Chris King).png|'Captain Saturn (Chris King)' CaptainSivanna01-Kane2-Urban.gif|'Captain Sivana' captain_speed_rar2.gif|'Captain Speed' captainsquid.gif|'Captain Squidd' Capt Steel E2 by treforable.png|'Captain Steel (Earth-2)' Captain_Stingaree.gif|'Captain Stingaree' Captain Super Animated zpsxcip9oh9.gif|'Captain Super' Captain Super Jr Animated zpstmjabb73.gif|'Captain Super Jr' Captain_SwiftElph2.gif|'Captain Swift' captain_thunder.gif|'Captain Thunder' Captain Thunder-Flashpoint Earth-Elph.gif|'Captain Thunder (Flashpoint)' captain_triumph-joe.gif|'Captain Triumph' Captain triumph II.gif|'Captain Triumph II' Captain Triumph.png|'Captain Triumph (Earth-462)' captain_wonder.gif|'Captain Wonder' captain_x2.gif|'Captain X' captainzahl.gif|'Captain Zahl' Car-Cay CarbonDioxideCJE2.gif|'Carbon Dioxide' CarbonMonoxideCJE2.gif|'Carbon Monoxide' carcharo.gif|'Carcharo' cardqueenanlaroza7wq2.gif|'Card Queen' Card Queen II .png|'Card Queen' Cardinal (Vicky Grant).png|'Cardinal (Vicky Grant)' Cardinalsin.gif|'Cardinal Sin' PZH_Caress_LSH65_rr.gif|Caress (Earth-247) CaressMRat2.gif|Caress (Pre-Zero Hour) Carla_White_TD.gif|'Carla White' CarlBallardCJE.gif|'Carl Ballard' Dc comic carli quinn by the collector 13-dc1e72q.png|'Carli Quinn' CarlKrugerCJE2.gif|'Carl Kruger' bodydoublecarmenanlaroza4tt.gif|'Carmen Leno (Body Doubles)' carminefalconept52.gif|'Carmine Falcone' carnelian12.gif|Carnelian caron_zan_.gif|Carom CarrieAllenFlashGenerations2.gif|Carrie Allen REV_KK20_Carstairs_of_NURIKE_KK2_rr.gif|Carstairs of NURIKE Cary_Wren_TD2.gif|'Cary Wren' CascadeElph12.gif|'Cascade' Cascade 1.png|'Cascade' Cassandraz.png|'Cassandra' casscainanlaroza4ll2.gif|'Cassandra Cain ' Casserole_of_Chaos_Doom_Patrol_v2_52.gif|'Casserole of Chaos' Cassidy2.gif|'Cassidy' Cassiopeia_Flash_V2_51_RT2.gif|'Cassiopeia' ReedRobbyasCastorandPollux2.gif|'Castor and Pollux' cat_grant_tristao.gif|'Cat Grant' CatMan.png|'Cat Man' catalyst_task.png|'Catalyst' CatgirlDKS001_ABEL.gif|'Catgirl' catgirlj.png|'Catgirl' catherinecobert2.gif|'Catherine Cobert' Catman_Jodmos2.gif|'Catman' Catmann52.gif|'Catman (New 53)' catseye_zan_.gif|'Catseye' Catspaw1-JR.gif|'Catspaw (Legionnaires)' catwoman.gif|'Catwoman (Golden Age)' Catwoman.png|'Catwoman' Blanchett Catwomanholly.gif|'Catwoman' Catwoman 2.0.png|'Catwoman (Earth-6)' 4td.png|'Catwoman (Arkhamverse)' Catwoman1-New52-Earth2-Elph zps0ea770a4.gif|'Catwoman (Earth-2)' Catwoman10-2-.png|'Catwoman (New 52)' Cat woman batwoman dc.gif|'Cat-Woman' cavalier.gif|'Cavalier' Cave_Carson_ttah.gif|'Cave Carson' CAW_Agent-Hawkman13-Elph.gif|'CAW agent' Cayan_TD2.gif|'Cayan' Cee-Cham Ceebis10.png|'Ceebis' CelebrandCWanderers_Rat2.gif|'Celebrand' Celeste LSH51 rr.gif|'Celeste' celestialArcher.gif|'Celestial Archer' Celsius-DP2-Elph.gif|'Celsius' Centaurus (Chris King).png|'Centaurus (Chris King)' centerhall.gif|'Centerhall' CentrixElph12.gif|'Centrix' ceritak2.gif|'Ceritak (Scorn)' Cervando2.png|'Cervando' Chac-JLA34-Elph.gif|'Chac' chainlightanlaroza9sp2.gif|'Chain Lightning' Chain Master (slave of the Master).png|'Chain Master' ChairmanDasorCJE2.gif|'Chairman Dasor' challengers of the unknow.gif|'Challengers of the Unknown' Chameleon_rat.gif|'Chameleon (Earth-247)' Chamel103000.png|'Chameleon' Chamaleon.gif|'Chameleon Boy (Earth-Prime)' Chameleon-Boy_Rat.gif|'Chameleon Boy (Legionnaires)' C52.png|'Chameleon Boy (New 52)' Eighties_cham_2.gif|'Chameleon Boy (Pre-Zero Hour)' ALT SL Chameleon Boy rr.gif|'Chameleon Boy (Superboy's Legion)' ZER_Chameleon_Chief_Lo3W_rr.gif|'Chameleon Chief (Earth Zero)' Chameleon-Chief_Rat.gif|'Chameleon Chief (Pre-Zero Hour)' CG52.png|'Chameleon Girl (Earth Zero)' ChameleonKid5BM5D_Rat2.gif|'Chameleon Kid' Cha-Mel-SB162-Elph.gif|'Cha-Mel' Chan-Civ Chancer.gif|'Chancer' chandu_villain_dc2.gif|'Chandu' Changeling_TD2.gif|'Changeling' Fp changeling rar.gif|'Changeling (Flashpoint)' Beast BoyDCnU1.png|'Changeling (Earth-1)' Young justice chageling hybrid55555-d9fjyjb.png|'Changeling (Earth-16)' Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 10.04.59 AM.png|'Changeling (Earth-31)' Changeling the villain dc.gif|'Changeling (Villain)' Channon_From_Transmetropolitan_RT2.gif|'Channon' 7D2C0C1E-B950-422A-B4B5-01AD1EC3F2D9.jpeg|'Charaxes' Charlatan.png|'Charlatan' CharlesMaireCJE2.gif|'Charles Maire' charliecaligulaua3.png|'Charlie Caligula' Charlie Chan Ath221.gif|'Charlie Chan' Charlie_Vicker_TD.gif|'Charlie Vicker' Charma-2 rat.gif|'Charma (Earth-247)' Charma-JR.gif|'Charma (Pre-Zero Hour)' GreenLantern Charqwep RichB.png|'Charqwep' charybdis.gif|'Charybdis' Chas 2.png|'Chas Chandler' Chase-1000000.gif|'Chase' Chaselon2.gif|'Chaselon' Chaser_Bron_TD.gif|Chaser Bron checkmate_rar.gif|Checkmate cheetah-golden-age.gif|'Cheetah (Golden Age)' Cheetah JLA195 RT.gif|'Cheetah (Pre-Crisis)' cheetahII_zan_.gif|'Cheetah II' Cheetah_III_zan_.gif|'Cheetah III' Batman unlimited CHEETAH animal instincts by stuart1001-d9qys07.png|'Cheetah (Batman Unlimited)' Tterr_Thundercats_Cheetara_3.png|'Cheetara' CK52.png|'Chemical Kid (New 52)' ChemicalKing-JR.gif|'Chemical King' ChemoBJC.gif|'Chemo' CLA Chemoid Adv362 rr.gif|'Chemoids' Cherniss10.png|'Cherniss' cherrybombrat2.gif|'Cherry Bomb' cheshireanlaroza5cd.gif|'Cheshire' Young justice cheshire by batmanking13-d9c9nna.png|'Cheshire (Earth-16)' chief2.gif|'Chief' Chief-Justice_zan_.gif|'Chief Justice' Chief-man-of-bats_club_of_heroes.gif|'Chief Man-of-Bats' Reed, Robby (as Chief Mighty Arrow with Wingy).GIF|'Chief Mighty Arrow' ChiefWeapKimanCJE2.gif|'Chief Weaponer Kiman' Chillblaine-Elph.gif|'Chillblaine I' chillblaineIV1_task.png|'Chillblaine IV' chiller2.gif|'Chiller' Chiller (Lori Morning).png|'Chiller (Lori Morning)' ChillerDillerCJE-gl-foes.gif|Chiller Diller chimera_zan_.gif|Chimera ChineseRobotCJE2.gif|Chinese Robot Chp2.gif|'Ch'p' Chloesullivan-smallville.gif|'Chloe Sullivan' ChloroformCJE2.gif|'Chloroform' Actionlegionls_chlorophyllkid.GIF|'Chlorophyll Kid (Earth Zero)' ChlorophilKid1-JR.gif|'Chlorophyll Kid (Pre-Zero Hour)' Chogar10.png|'Chogar' Chondak (The Evil Eight).png|'Chondak' BlackhawksChopChop GAElph2.gif|'Chop-Chop' ChrisKL992.gif|Chris KL-99 ChristinaMB2.gif|Christina TeenTitans_Chris_King_HzJ2.gif|Chris King chroma_zan_.gif|Chroma Chronos.gif|'Chronos I' Chronos22.gif|'Chronos II' chronosIII-zan.gif|'Chronos III' Chronos n52.png|'Chronos (New 52)' ChronosJL CA.gif|'Chronos (DCAU)' chrysalis.gif|'Chrysalis' Chthos-ChthasChthatis.png|'Chthos-Chthas Chthatis' chucktaine.gif|'Chuck Taine' BlackhawksChuck 70sElph2.gif|'Chuck Wilson' Chunk2.gif|'Chunk' Cicada-Kolins-Dig.gif|'Cicada' CimarrnSuper_MalonElph2.gif|'Cimarron' Cimfet tau10.png|'Cimfet Tau' CinnamonRBElph2.gif|'Cinnamon' Cirel_SupermanThe10CentAdventure1_RT.gif|'Cir-El' Circadia-Senius_Rat.gif|'Circadia Senius' circe21-LvS.gif|'Circe' 5YG Circe LSH36 rr.gif|'Circe (Pre-Zero Hour)' Circumference (Robby Reed).png|Circumference (Robby Reed) circusofstrange.png|Circus of Strange Citadellian_BOF2.gif|Citadelians citizensteel2_zan_.gif|Citizen Steel Citizen-X.png|Citizen X Citrina2.gif|Citrina CivetMHR.gif|'Civet' Cla-Cly clairemontgomery2.gif|Claire Montgomery ClarkKent-MFD.gif|Clark Kent ClawCJE-aquaman-foe.gif|Claw Claw_Ath221.gif|Claw the Unconquered Claw (Primal Force).gif|Claw (Primal Force) ClawfootRobotCJE.gif|Clawfoot Robot clayface2.gif|'Clayface (Basil Karlo)' Clayface2 Hephaestus.gif|'Clayface (Cassius Payne)' clayfacePrestonPayne.gif|'Clayface (Preston Payne)' clayfacegc62.png|'Clayface (Matt Hagen)' Clayface_IV-SK-Elph.gif|'Clayface (Sondra Fuller)' Fp clayface rar.gif|'Clayface (Flashpoint)' The_Cleaner_Doom_Patrol_V2_68_BB12.gif|'Cleaner' cliff_cornwall-dc.gif|'Cliff Cornwall' cliff_steele_jp.gif|'Cliff Steele ' Clock the villain dc.gif|'Clock' Clock the a.gif|'Clock' ClockKingI.png|'Clock King I' clockkingII_zan_.gif|'Clock King II' BB Clock King Rat.gif|'Clock King (Brave and the Bold)' ClockKing (2).png|'Clock King' ClockmasterCJE.gif|'Clockmaster' Cloudburst.gif|'Cloudburst' Clovis.png|'Clovis' Clubfoot2CJE.gif|Clubfoot Beggs Cluemaster.png|Cluemaster OrangeLantern Clypta RichB.png|'Clypta' Coa-Cou Dc comic coach by the collector 13-dc1e72u.png|'Coach' Cobalt-MM31-Elph.gif|'Cobalt' Cobalt_Blue.gif|'Cobalt Blue' Cobress (Vicki Grant).png|'Cobress (Vicki Grant)' Fp cockroach rar.gif|'Cockroach' Code_Name_Assassin_1st_Issue_Specia.gif|Codename Assassin Coeus_zan_.gif|'Coeus' Coil (slave of the Master).png|'Coil' The-Coin.gif|'Coin II' Cold Wave (Chris King).png|'Cold Wave (Chris King)' coldcast3bh.gif|'Coldcast' Coldsnap-Darksun1.png|'Coldsnap' Collin the Pig.png|'Colin the Pig' GreenLantern TheCollective RichB.png|'Collective' ColCasparCJE.gif|'Colonel Henry Caspar' Colonel_Flag.gif|'Rick Flag' colonelrumaanharjavti.gif|'Colonel Rumaan Harjavti' Color Commando (Chris King).png|'Color Commando (Chris King)' ColorKid-JR.gif|'Color Kid' Colossa-Elph.gif|'Colossa' ColossalBoy.gif|'Colossal Boy (Earth-Prime)' Coloss10.png|'Colossal Boy (Justice League 3000)' LSH-ColossalBoy-GimAllon-Cockrum.gif|'Colossal Boy (Pre-Zero Hour)' ALT SL Colossal Boy JR rr.gif|'Colossal Boy (Superboy's Legion)' Columbia-E11-Elph.gif|'Columbia' Combine.gif|'Combine' HO Comedian 2.gif|'Comedian' Alx-comedian-1.gif|'Comedian (Movie)' Comet_Rat.gif|'Comet' CometCreatureCJE.gif|'Comet Creature' Reed, Robby (as Cometeer).GIF|'Cometeer' V5_comet_queen.gif|'Comet Queen (Earth-247)' CometQueen-jr.gif|'Comet Queen (Pre-Zero Hour)' Command-Kid_Rat.gif|'Command Kid' CLA Commandant Alaskan Electro Tower Adv346 rr.gif|'Commandant Alaskan Electro-Tower' commanderblanx.gif|'Commander Blanx' REV_KK20_Commander_Blud_KK5_rr.gif|'Commander Blud' Commander_Steel_Rat.gif|'Commander Steel' REV KK20 Commissioner Banner KK4 rr.gif|'Commissioner Banner' REV_Commissioner_of_Police_Winath_SLSH241_rr.gif|'Commissioner of Police, Winath' communication_systeme_communication_legion_joe.gif|'Communication System' Composite legionaire.png|'Composite Legionnaire' Composite_Man_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_479_RT.gif|'Composite Man (Dial H for Hero)' Composite man by lurch jr-d87o0b9-2.png|'Composite Man' CompositeSuperman-MFD.gif|'Composite Superman' Computo_rat.gif|'Computo (Earth-247)' Computo.gif|'Computo (Pre-Zero Hour)' Computo1-JR.gif|'Computo II (Legionnaires)' cornel_computron_zan_.gif|'Computron' Comrade Communa-Blackhawk 97-Elp-1.gif|'Comrade Communa' condimentking.png|'Condiment King' Zan_Condor52.gif|'Condor' Zanbopcondor.gif|'Condor' conduit.gif|'Conduit' congo_bill_dc.gif|'Congo Bill' congorillamd0.png|'Congorilla' Conjura final.png|'Conjura' Conquistadore Colossus of Xochatan_Ath221_TT.gif|'Conquistador' constantine.png|'John Constantine' controller_jm-rat.gif|'Controller' Copper-MM-Elph.gif|'Copper' Copperhead_Brave_and_the_Bold_78_RT.gif|'Copperhead I' cooperhead_II_zan_.gif|'Copperhead II (Nathan Prince)' Copperhead n52.png|'Copperhead (New 52)' Copperhead (Hell to Pay).png|'Copperhead (Hell to Pay)' Copycat.png|'Copycat' corinthian2.gif|'Corinthian' Corona Kako RichB.png|'Corona' Corvus-Earth39-Elph zpsgnfo7ley.gif|'Corvus' Cosimo Brave the Bold 138 BB.gif|'Cosimo' Cosmic10.png|'Cosmicbot' 247_Cosmic_Boy_rat_rr.gif|'Cosmic Boy (Earth-247)' Cosmic-boy-r-2_rat1.gif|'Cosmic Boy (Earth-Prime)' Cosmic10g.png|'Cosmic Boy (Justice League 3000)' 5YG SW6 Cosmic Boy 1 rr.gif|'Cosmic Boy (Legionnaires)' LSH-CosmicBoy-RokkKrinn-Cockrum.gif|'Cosmic Boy (Pre-Zero Hour)' Sl Cosmic Boy fdm.gif|'Cosmic Boy (Superboy's Legion)' ZER_Cosmic_King_Lo3W_rr.gif|'Cosmic King (Earth Zero)' Cosmic-King_Rat.gif|'Cosmic King (Pre-Zero Hour)' Cosmophantomofdisguisei.gif|'Cosmo The Phantom of Disguise' cosmo_racer_zan_.gif|'Cosmo Racer' Cossit10.png|'Cossite' Cotton_Carver.GIF|'Cotton Carver' Cougar Man (Justin Mudd).png|'Cougar Man (Justin Mudd)' Count Sinestro.gif|'Count Sinestro' Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 2.14.21 PM.png|'Count Sivana' count-vertigo_task.png|'Count Vertigo' Count_vertigo_n52.png|'Count Vertigo New52' Yj injustice league by knighthawk93 Count Vertigo.png|'Count Vertigo (Earth-16)' Cra-Cyt crash.gif|'Crash' Crav Nah.png|'Crav Nah' crazy_jane_jp.gif|'Crazy Jane' CrazyQuilt.png|'Crazy Quilt I' crazyquiltiis62-zan.gif|'Crazy Quilt II' CLA_Creature_Custodian_PlanetW27Y_Adv330_rr.gif|'Creature Custodian' creatureking.gif|'Creature King' Creeper-MFD.gif|'Creeper' Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 10.36.21 PM.png|'Creeper (New 52)' CrimeDoctor.gif|Crime Doctor I crimedoctoranicabalc.png|Crime Doctor II Crime man the villain fawcett.gif|Crime Man Crime surgeon villain dc.gif|Crime Surgeon crimson_avenger-national-golden_joe.gif|'Crimson Avenger' CrimsonAvenger2WF131-Elph.gif|'Crimson Avenger II' crimson avenger jp.gif|'Crimson Avenger III' Crimson_Fox_CA.gif|'Crimson Fox' Crimson-Fox-B_Rat.gif|'Crimson Fox II' crimson_knight_dc.gif|'Crimson Knight' crimsonmeteor.gif|'Crimson Meteor' Crimson Star (slave of the Master).png|'Crimson Star' Crius_zan_.gif|'Crius' CrocodileMenCJE.gif|'Crocodile Men' Cross-christina2ha.gif|'Cross Christina' Crosscut.png|'Crosscut' crowbar.gif|'Crowbar' crucifer.gif|'Crucifer' CruelClownCJE.gif|'Cruel Clown' Cruiser.png|'Cruiser' Crumbler-GL75-Elph.gif|'Crumbler' Crusader-Earth7-Elph zpsgmhvb3s1.gif|'Crusader' crush1c.gif|'Crush' Cryll Space Ranger's Pal.gif|'Cryll' ZER Cryo King Adv(2)03 rr.gif|'Cryo-King' Crystal_Ball_Team_Titans_v1_22_BB.gif|'Crystal Ball' Crystal-Kid_Rat.gif|'Crystal Kid (Pre-Zero Hour)' Cundiff-cood.png|'Cundiff Cood' cupids.png|'Cupid' Curare_CA.gif|'Curare' CuteGirlRobotCJE.gif|'Cute Girl Robot' Cutie.png|'Cutie' Cutlass_Charlie-Elph.gif|'Cutlass Charlie' Oracle(Cyber Bat).png|'Cyber-Bat' Cyberion-Earth36-Elph zpsdfplrxpw.gif|'Cyberion' Cyborg_New_Teen_Titans_1_BB.gif|'Cyborg (Vic Stone)' Cyborg earth 1 by steampunksuperhero-d9zk3e3.png|'Cyborg (Earth-1)' Cyborg-Earth 15-Elph.gif|'Cyborg (Earth-15)' Cyborg.png|'Cyborg (Earth-43' Cyborg16.png|'Cyborg (New 52)' Flashpoint cyborg rar.gif|'Cyborg (Flashpoint)' Cyborg justice league flashpoint paradox by beetleblood-d6j42gz.png|'Cyborg (Flashpont Paradox)' Cyborg2_ABEL_.gif|'Cyborg (Hank Henshaw)' Cyborgirl-anlaroza9bi.gif|'Cyborgirl' Cyclone_zan_.gif|'Cyclone' Cyclone (Nylor Truggs).png|'Cyclone (Nylor Truggs)' Cyclotron_Allstarsquadron21_BB.gif|'Cyclotron' Cyclotron-Earth39-Elph zpssxyso2th.gif|'Cyclotron (Earth-39)' Cyclotronic_Man_Black_Lightning4_RT.gif|'Cyclotronic Man' cythonna.gif|'Cythonna' Category:Galleries |}